Un nazi en el Imperio Inca
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Mientras en Europa se vivía la Edad Media, en occidente el Imperio Inca se alzaba en todo su esplendor con Craig Hakan Tucker como supremo gobernante. Un día uno de sus fieles consejeros le lleva una noticia. alguien es encontrado inconsciente en medio de la selva. Fic participante en el concurso "Hora de alokarnos"


Hace tanto que no publicó que es gracioso hacerlo.

Este fic participa en el concurso "Hora de alokarnos" del foro de South Park Hispano.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park, ni la cultura Incaica me pertenece...creo que lo incaico sí por lo peruana... ¡Comosea!

Disfruten

* * *

Un nazi en el imperio Inca

Había una vez, hace unos siglos atrás mientras en Europa se vivía la Edad Media, en algún lugar aun sin descubrir del occidente, muy al occidente y más específicamente al sur, un Imperio se alzaba sobre una tierra fértil, rica en flora y fauna, que luego, unas décadas en el futuro, y tras varias reducciones, seria llamada Perú.

Craig Hakan Tucker era el soberano gobernador Inca e hijo del Dios Sol de dicha tierra, gobernaba organizada y eficientemente sus vastos territorios. Pero gobernar todo el territorio requería a más de una persona, por eso el Inca se apoyaba en su Consejo Imperial para las más importantes decisiones.

Un día, mientras Craig se encontraba dando su habitual paseo matutino en lomos de su querido Stripe, el cuy gigante real, observó hacia la distancia con curiosidad. Un jaguar se dirigía con gran rapidez hacia él.

Stripe levantó ambas orejas deteniendo su andar ante la expectativa de la llegada del gran felino. El jaguar avanzó con entre los ciudadanos esquivándolos, ellos ni se inmutaban por la presencia del animal, parecían acostumbrados a su presencia. A pocos pasos del soberano Inca el jaguar se detuvo y en un acto de sumisión inclinó su enorme cabeza hasta que la mandíbula chocó contra la tierra.

Craig permaneció impasible ante el gesto— Buenos días, Kyle. — pronunció moviendo el báculo entre sus manos.

Aunque el felino que no fue capaz de verlo, sabía que había pasado suficiente tiempo y por tanto se le permitía mirar a su Señor. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos gatunos de un amarillo verduzco centellaron. En el iris del animal una corta pero asombrosa batalla, perceptible solo para unos cuantos bendecidos, se produjo. Verde y amarillo se enfrentaban en un remolino feroz. Finalmente el verde resultó ganador, siempre lo sería, reclamando su posesión en el iris de su dueño. Y donde antes había un enorme jaguar ahora había un joven con un par de orejas pequeñas y redondas sobresaliendo de sus rojizos cabellos.

—Buenos días, Señor. — volvió a inclinar la cabeza solo que esta vez lo hacía de pie, procurando que su cola no se moviera tanto. Esperó el tiempo suficiente y levanto el rostro. — Lamento importunarlo, pero…Stan encontró algo. — dijo de manera calmada aunque su Señor pudo percibir la preocupación en su voz.

Craig se mantuvo en silencio reparando en el aspecto descuidado de su consejero. Como jaguar no era notorio pero convertido, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Tenía las ropas arañadas y su cabello tenía múltiples ramas y hojas. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: la selva. Lo que sea que fuere ese algo, debía de estar ahí. Aquello lo inquieto pero permaneció impasible.

— Guía a Stripe. — ordenó. Kyle se transformó en jaguar y avanzó.

Había pasado al menos media hora adentrándose entre el follaje de la zona cuando oyeron gritos. Ambos, cuy gigante real y jaguar echaron a correr.

La escena era extraña.

Una llama pateaba y escupía a un… ¿hombre? Este hombre lanzaba gritos en alguna lengua que ninguno podía comprender. Kyle rugió, el hombre, con sus curiosas ropas llenas del vómito y saliva de Stan, retrocedió con el horror reflejado en su rostro. Sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de confusión al ver a Craig sobre Stripe.

El hombre habló en aquella lengua extraña.

La llama miró al jaguar esperando alguna interpretación inteligente de parte de su compañero y amigo. Pero Kyle no tenía nada, ambos giraron hacia su Señor. Craig inmutable jugaba con los pelos del lomo de su mascota. — Llévenlo con el Amauta. — dijo con voz monótona sin dejar de ver a Stripe. El cuy gigante real dio la espalda a la escena, listo para tomar el camino por donde había llegado. — Transfórmense. Lo están asustando. — ordenó antes de mover el báculo haciendo que Stripe comenzará a andar.

— Stan Usuy Marsh. —rio Kyle viendo a la llama, que en solo un parpadeo era un chico con orejas finas, pequeñas y siempre erectas en modo de alerta, sobresaliendo a cada lado de su cabeza, entre sus cabellos negros sus ojos antes oscuros ahora tenían un tono azul fuerte. — No pareces ser el gran señor de la región más grande de todo el Imperio. Mi aprendiz podía haberlo hecho mejor y eso que…—

—No quiero saber de tu perfecto aprendiz. —cortó Stan—Solo ayúdame a llevarlo con el Amauta — Sacudió su cuerpo, en especial su pomposa cola.

Ambos vieron al hombre, que de pie intentaba quitarse con asco en su rostro lo sucio de sus ropas. Sin embargo cuando el extraño miró a Kyle su mueca de asco pasó a ser una de repugnancia y odio. Contra todo pronóstico escupió a pies de Kyle. Solo captaron la palabra: Jew.

El Amauta era el sabio del Imperio, quien se encargaba de educar a la nobleza. Era uno de los ocho consejeros del Inca y gozaba de los beneficios de su posición. Ese día estaba sentado sobre unas rocas cerca de un pequeño rio, apreciando la maravilla del Dios Sol sobre el valle.

No era un secreto que el Amauta tenía una conexión con la tierra, con toda la naturaleza en sí. Estaba en posición de meditación fue interrumpido por gritos incomprensibles. — ¿Cómo estas, Stan? — preguntó levantándose mientras veía como la llama tiraba un hombre al suelo desde su lomo.

—Buenos días, Amauta, Wendyl. — saludó ahora ya convertido.

—Los colores del viento me anunciaron que vendrían. —

—Tú debes saber qué hacer con él. — habló Kyle quitando los amarres del extraño, en él aun persistía la mirada de odio y repugnancia. — Ten cuidado es peligroso. —

" _¿Entonces por qué lo sueltas?"_ pensó el Amauta fingiendo una sonrisa. —Me ocupare de él. Ya pueden irse. —

— ¿Estás seguro? — las orejas de Kyle se movieron en señal de alarma. — Podría traer a mi aprendiz, podría ser de mucha ayuda. Él… —

Stan negó antes de que su amigo continuara—Sabes que el Amauta puede con todo. — dijo dando media vuelta. — Nos vemos… —

Kyle suspiró, a veces Stan Usuy Marsh podía ser un idiota —Nos veremos luego, Wendyl. Tengo que ir a ver cómo va la plantación de coca y a mi aprendiz, planeo enseñarle un truco nuevo. —

—Hasta luego, Kyle. — El Amauta sonrió hasta que vio a un jaguar desaparecer por el valle.

Wendyl dejó al desconocido atado, sí lo tuvo que atar de nuevo, en una de las cuevas cercanas al valle. En su camino vio un cóndor sobrevolar la zona. " _Kenny debe estar vigilando_." pensó

Adentro de la cueva, rodeados por la completa oscuridad, prendió una pequeña fogata ante la mirada atenta del hombre. Tan pronto las llamas alcanzaron su máximo esplendor Wendyl la apagó. Dejando el lugar a oscuras. El desconocido dijo unas palabras por lo bajo pero lanzó un grito cuando una explosión hizo el techo de la cueva arder. Pero no era un fuego común este era azul, un azul brillante pero oscuro.

—Es obra de mis ancestros en el más allá. — susurró el Amauta guiñándole un ojo al hombre. —Comencemos con nuestra sesión. Cuando terminemos podremos hablar y entendernos. —

El hombre rodó los ojos en respuesta.

Las ropas del Amauta cambiaron mientras caminaba por la cueva, ahora llevaba una toga del mismo color que el cielo y antes los horrorizados ojos del hombre, Wendyl alzó la mano derecha tocando el fuego azul del techo. El fuego obedecía sus órdenes, lo pasó por sus dedos y entonces… comenzó a cantar.

— _Salaca Dula Mayu Bibi Di Yawar Bu son siete palabras de magia inca ancestral Salaca Dula Mayu Bibi Di Yawar Bu a un idiota como tu Salaca Dula Mayu Bibi Di Yawar Bu con esto yo puedo convertir Salaca Dula Mayu Bibi Di Yawar Bu sígueme y repite Salaca Dula Mayu Bibi Di Yawar Bu—_

El desconocido aun con vomito de llama encima se sentía hipnotizado por el baile y el canto que el Amauta le regalaba. Podía sentir sus ojos arder ante el contacto de los colores del viento, no solo escuchaba la melodiosa voz del Amauta sino también voces procedentes de las montañas que tenía detrás suyo, juro que entre los colores y las voces que oía pudo ver a un lince sonreír. Fue ahí que, antes de que su cerebro comenzara a agrandarse producto de una epifanía, comenzó a cantar.

— _Salaca Dula Mayu Bibi Di Yawar Bu…—_

 _lololololol_

— ¡El Führer, él me hizo esto! ¡Maldito Führer hijo de puta! Oh y también Johann Smith. ¡También es culpa de ese bastardo cara de rábano! ¡Él y su patético Teseracto! Oh, pero ya van a ver cuando vuelva. ¡Me encargare que ninguno de los dos cuestione mi autoridad! —gritaba mientras pataleaba sin control aun atado a la roca de la cueva, solo que ahora la luz misteriosamente se adentraba haciendo visible todo.

—Kenny me dijo que estarías aquí, Amauta—dijo el todopoderoso Señor del Imperio, Craig Hakan Tucker entrando con solemnidad a la cueva a lomos de Stripe. — ¿De qué está hablando? —

Wendyl hizo una reverencia antes de responder—Me temo que no lo sé mi señor. Creo que debería intentar con el conjuro mágico inca de nuevo. —

— ¡No! ¡No me drogaras de nuevo, Amauta, hijo de puta! — el hombre se levantó del suelo donde estaba pero nuevamente volvió a sentarse gracias a un movimiento de báculo de parte del Inca y a sus ataduras. — ¡¿Qué es esa mierda?! —

—Es un regalo del Dios Sol a nuestro Señor. — habló Kyle detrás del desconocido, con una pequeña reverencia a su Señor

—¡Oh! — el hombre frunció el ceño— ¡Es el judío, hijo de puta! —

— ¿Él qué? — preguntó Kyle pero como respuesta recibió un escupitajo muy cerca de su alborotada cola.

Todos se miraron confundidos. —Debe ser una especie de llama gorda regalo del Dios. — habló Stan, que acababa de entrar, olfateando al hombre.

Wendyl negó, los colores del viento ya se lo habían dicho pero esperaba que los hombres usarán su cerebro una vez en sus vidas.

— ¡No soy ninguna estúpida llama! — Stan frunció el entrecejo — Soy Eric Cartman, dirigente nazi destacado. — En ese momento llevó su mano su apreciada placa dorada del partido cubierta de saliva seca de llama.

—Amauta…— llamó el Inca Craig. — ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir la llama gorda del Dios? —

—Se llama Eric Cartman y no es de aquí. —

Craig miró al hombre echar chispas por los ojos— ¿Eres de alguna tribu conquistada? —

— ¡Carajo! ¡Que soy un nazi y si estoy en esta tierra de mierda es por culpa de mi Führer! ¡No te me acerques...! — gritó entre carraspeos a Kyle, su garganta estaba seca y ya no podía seguir escupiéndole.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de Kyle? — preguntó el Inca con voz pasible.

— Es… un maldito… judío —

Craig no comprendió la última palabra pero un escalofrió le recorrió al oír la palabra "maldito"

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Eric Cartman. Kyle Wari Broflovski es el jefe del Antisuyo, región al este de mi imperio, y sus poderes traspasan los limites naturales. —

—Me importa una…— Eric comenzó a toser. — una…m…ierda. —

—Debe estar cansado— habló Wendyl mirándolo con suspicacia. — Llevémoslo adentro de la capital, Señor. Aún está confundido. —

—De acuerdo. Amauta llévate a Eric a algún lugar disponible. Todos los demás vuelvan a sus quehaceres. — sacudió su báculo y todos marcharon hacia la salida.

Wendyl suspiró siempre tenía que lidiar con las incidencias del Imperio. Y Cartman se veía como una persona de muy mal carácter. Los colores del viento ni tampoco…la tortuga, le advirtieron de eso.

— ¿Planeas… soltarme ya? — preguntó Eric aun carraspeando.

—Primero te daré agua, luego quiero que respondas unas preguntas. —

 _lololololol_

—1943— respondió Eric a la pregunta de Wendyl comenzando a beber agua de un vaso hecho de cerámica, aún seguía atado por lo que el Amauta le daba de beber.

Estaban a orillas del pequeño rio del valle. Habían salido de la cueva pero Eric seguía amarrado a la misma roca. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pues Wendyl solo dijo ¡Accio! y la roca, con Eric atado, salieron volando hasta donde se encontraba. Eric no hizo preguntas, supuso que se trataba de más magia inca.

—Es como si bebiera lodo. — exclamó al momento que el Amauta retiro el vaso.

—Te acostumbras. Ahora dime como terminaste en nuestro Imperio. —

Cartman alzó las cejas, bufando al mismo tiempo que sonreía— ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo, Amauta de mierda? — pero Eric no contaba con que Wendyl también sonriera, antes de darse cuenta su cabeza chocó contra la roca a la que estaba sujeto. — ¡Estúpido, eso duele, idiota!—

—Ahora respóndeme, llama gorda del Dios Sol. —

—Carajo…— susurró.

—Escúchame, Eric Cartman. No jodas con Wendyl, el Amauta. ¿Entiendes? — Cartman lo miró desafiante. — No estás en posición de retarme. Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz. — Wendyl sonrió al momento que Eric relajaba la mirada. — Bien, ahora dime: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —

—No lo sé. Pero sé que fue culpa de mi Führer y del cara de rábano de Johann Schmidt. —

— ¿Quién? — preguntó viendo una sombra acercarse.

—Es jefe de Hydra, crea armas de destrucción masiva hechos a base del Teseracto, creo que es mineral o alguna mierda así. Él me disparó con uno de sus rayos por orden de mi Führer. Führer hijo de perra…—

— ¿Por qué tu querido Führer hizo eso? — una voz preguntó detrás de ellos. Wendyl sabía de quien se trataba. Esa sombra sobrevolando cerca de ellos tenía que ser de…

— ¡Ja! ¡Esa cara y esa ropa usada y vieja, debe ser un vago de mierda!— rio Cartman.

El joven que acababa de aparecer frunció el ceño por unos segundos para luego alzar su pie y estamparla en la roca a la que estaba atado Eric. Esta se quebró por donde el golpe cayó-— Ten más respeto. Soy Kenny Sunk'u McCormick, líder del Contisuyo, una de las cuatro regiones del Imperio. Y a menos que quieres que te haga lo mismo que les haces a los judíos, tendría más educación. Hay cosas peores que PEGASUS. —

Cartman sudó frío— ¿C-cómo sabes de e-eso?— PEGASUS era un gas nervioso, una de sus mejores herramientas para deshacerse de los judíos, porque no solo los mataba, los hacia sufrir durante varias horas. PEGASUS había sido prohibido tras la primera prueba del militar nazi, Kurt Dessander. Por eso PEGASUS era el secreto de Eric, nadie sabía que lo seguía usando.

—Kenny es un cóndor. — Habló Wendyl alejando a Kenny de Cartman. —Los cóndores son inmortales, su espíritu al igual que su cuerpo vaga por todo el Macrocosmo, por el tiempo y el espacio. —

—Por cierto, la tortuga te manda saludos. — habló ya más relajado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Como esta?—

—No muy bien, creo que...—

— ¡Hey, pobre! ¡Hey!— Kenny miró a Cartman de soslayo, sus ojos azules brillaron con un tono rojizo. — ¿Quien más sabe de PEGASUS? No te habrás atrevido a contarle a alguien ¿verdad?—

—Kenny no puede interferir con lo que sucede. —respondió Wendyl viendo la furia asesina en los ojos de Kenny.

— ¿Además por qué habría de interferir?— Kenny se relajó y paso a sonreír— Ustedes tendrán su merecido tarde o temprano, en este caso será tarde. —

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Eric se acomodó sobre la roca intentando, de alguna manera, parecer el gran nazi que era.

—Pues... ciertos amigos tuyos terminarán. ¿Cómo se dice? Con una...—

— ¡Basta, Kenny!— interrumpió Wendyl al ver la angustia en el rostro de Cartman. — Se supone que no debes hablar del futuro— susurró estando cerca de Kenny.

— ¿Por qué? ¡De todas formas él no puede volver a su tiempo!—

El Amauta giró tan rápido que Kenny pensó se le rompería el cuello. Wendyl esperaba ver desbastado a Eric, pero él no se veía triste sino resignado.

—Bueno...— habló Kenny balanceándose sobre sus descalzos pies. —Debo seguir con mi patrullaje sobre el Imperio o quizás vaya por Butters. —

— ¡No lo despiertes!— gritó Wendyl al momento que Kenny daba un gran salto convirtiéndose en cóndor y elevándose más allá del valle. —Ya lo sabias. ¿No es así, Eric?—

Cartman tardó en contestar. Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que vio al jaguar transformarse en un "judío" pelirrojo con orejas de gato y una cola. Pero se había negado a creerlo, era una estupidez. "Todo es una estupidez, solo han pasado unas horas desde que llegue pero entonces... entonces..."— ¿Por qué siento que han pasado días enteros?— pensó en voz alta.

—En realidad...fueron un par de días. — Cartman lo miró confundido sin parpadear y con la boca abierta como un pez. — Stan te encontró en la selva, llegar hasta ahí tomo como medio día para Kyle son muchos kilómetros a pesar de ser un jaguar al igual que para Stripe, el cuy real de nuestro Señor, otro medio día de regreso y un día donde te tuve en la cueva.—

—E-eso no puede ser. —

—Claro que lo es, ahora sígueme. —Wendyl removió las ataduras de Cartman dejándolo libre. —Te mostraré donde vas a vivir. —

— ¡Chúpame las bolas, Amauta hijo de puta! — gritó al verse libre y corriendo hacia ninguna parte en particular, como alma que lleva el viento pero mostrando su dedo medio.

—Idiota…— susurró Wendyl viendo como Eric se perdía entre el follaje del valle. Ciertamente no planeaba seguirlo.

lololololol

La doncella pasaba sus delicados dedos con cuidado entre sus negros cabellos peinándolos bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de lo que era el Acllahuasi. Pronto se iría a dormir, había sido otro día pesado. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan idiotas? ¿Por qué le dejaban todo el trabajo a ella? En un acto de rabia jaló de sus cabellos.

Lo que más le molestaba era ese nazi, había huido quien sabe a dónde. Últimamente alguien o algo había estado matando a los cuyes recién nacidos y las llamas embarazadas aparecían muertas sin el feto dentro, ninguno había podido hallar al culpable, ni siquiera Kenny con todo su poder. Además diariamente se reportaba al menos una desaparición que era atribuida al Chullachaki. Wendy sintió escalofríos de solo pensar en el nombre de aquella bestia. ¿Eric habría sido atrapado por él? Y si no… ¿Por el asesino de cuyes y llamas?

Wendy no estaba preocupada por Eric. No, claro que no. es más ya quería ver su cadáver luego de haber sido devorado. Sonrió mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Sí… quería verlo.

Dejó su cabellera en paz cuando escuchó un maullido. —Te he estado esperado, Butters. — un felino de pequeño tamaño se acercó a sus pies meneando levemente su cola. —Lo buscaste ¿no es así? — Butters permaneció en silencio, ahora era un chico rubio con orejas redondas sobresaliendo de sus cabellos, sus ojos de un azul verduzco miraban hacia abajo, sin atreverse a ver a la doncella. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

—L-lo siento, Amauta, lo que pasa es qué…—

—Butters, ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces. Cuando estoy en el Acllahuasi no soy el Amauta ni Wendyl. ¡Soy Wendy, una doncella virgen que está al servicio del Dios Sol, a su Señor y al Imperio! —

—Lo siento, Wendy. — Butters agachó sus orejas aun sin mirar directamente a la chica pero pudo oír como ella suspiraba con frustración. — Kenny vino a verme en la tarde y…—

— ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! ¿Por eso fuiste tras el hombre panzón? —

—N-no. yo tenía curiosidad y…además Kenny dijo que te veías interesada en él. — Butters comenzó a jugar con sus nudillos de manera nerviosa, estar en presencia de Wendy siempre lo alteraba. — No era mi intención espiarte, pero cuando él se alejó, lo seguí. — esta vez alzó la mirada esperaba recibir otro gritó de la muchacha pero ella permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿En dónde está? —

—C-cayó dentro de una cámara funeraria al sur oeste de aquí. — susurró esperando el grito de la chica.

— ¡¿Paracas?! ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? —

Butters sonrió forzadamente— ¿Magia inca? —

Wendy frunció el ceño. —Eso no tiene sentido. —

— ¿Y todo lo que está pasando sí? —

—Oh, cállate, Butters, —

En el gran desierto al sur oeste de donde se encontraban, el viento soplaba con fuerza levantando la arena. El silencioso ambiente solo era roto por un pedido de ayuda desde lo que era una muy elaborada tumba subterránea, en forma de copa invertida de al menos unos seis metros de profundidad. Cartman estaba dentro gritando como condenado intentando no tocar las cavernas de la tumba con miedo atroz de ser sepultado por la arena del desierto. Estaba rodeado por bultos de tela, no se había atrevido a tocarlos, suponía que debía haber tras toda esas capas de tela.

— ¡Ayuda! —

— ¡Ayuda! — gritó por milésima vez, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. ¿Quién lo diría? Eric Cartman un norteamericano que tuvo la oportunidad de pertenecer a las tropas nazis y que llegó a ser el mejor de los mejores, compitiendo por el poder con el mismísimo Adolf Hitler ahora perecería solo en un tiempo que no es el suyo y en un lugar desconocido. — ¡Ayuda!— Eric Cartman dirigente nazi destacado... ¿Alguien lo recordaría? Lo más seguro era que su nombre fuera borrado de la historia, su Führer se encargaría de eso. — ¡Ayuda!— Eric Cartman miró su placa dorada del partido. Rio de manera despectiva apretándola entre su regordeta mano. No odiaba su Führer. No, claro que no, aunque sí creía que era un hijo de puta. Pero no podía culparlo, si trataban de matarte era normal que el lameculos de Johann Schmidt disparara su rayito azul contra ti. —Maaa...—hace tanto que no decía esa palabra. La muerte de su madre fue lo que necesito para trasladarse a Alemania. Cartman no recordaba haberle llevado flores a su tumba ni una sola vez. Pero ahora ya no importaba, si las cosas seguían igual pronto vería a la única persona que realmente ha amado.

— ¿Eric estas ahí?—

— ¿Ma?— preguntó mirando hacia la entrada de la tumba.

—Idiota—

Esa voz...— ¿Amauta hijo de puta?—

— ¿Estúpida llama gorda del Dios?—

—Oh Amauta hijo de puta, sácame de aquí, prometo no volver a quejarme de la magia inca y puedes drogarme si quieres. —

Wendy rodó los ojos—Apártate. Volveré a llenarla de arena. — Cartman dio un respingo causando que las paredes de la tumba temblaras— ¡No te voy a enterrar! ¡Solo apártate y confía!—

¿Confiar en el Amauta hijo de puta?

Cartman apretó por última vez su placa nazi.

La placa término al fondo de aquella tumba, unos cientos de años más tarde sería robada por saqueadores.

Eric Cartman ex nazi salió de aquel lugar dando gracias al Dios Sol y sollozando sobre el hombro de su salvador—Gracias, Amauta hijo de puta, gracias. —Entonces notó algo fuera de lugar— ¿Amauta...estas son…son tetas?—a punto de apretar uno de aquellos bultos fue empujado cayendo sobre lo que antes era la entrada a la tumba. — ¿Y quién es este?— preguntó mirando al tigrillo escarbar en la arena y tomar posición como si quisiera…

— ¡Butters! — gritó Wendy— ¡¿Qué haces?! —

— ¡L-o siento, Wendy! ¡S-son mis instintos felinos! —respondió rojo de vergüenza y jugando con sus nudillos. — Soy Usqu B-Butters Stotch, líder del Chinchaysuyo una de las cuatro regiones del Imperio y tigrillo protector de...—su cola comenzó a moverse como loca— W-Wendy en serio necesito ocuparme. —

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco. — Adelántate, nos veremos en el Consejo. —

—Muchas gracias, Amauta, digo… ¡Wendyl! ¡No! Wendy. Ah…soles…—gimió frustrado dando vuelta y perdiéndose entre las dunas del desierto.

— ¿Así que eres una mujer? —

Sonrió despectivamente — ¿Te sorprende? — Cartman movió su cabeza de lado a lado. — ¿Entonces…?— ahora Wendy lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué vestirse de un Amauta hijo de puta? —

Wendy frunció el ceño pero aun así contestó— Soy una aclla, virgen del sol, se supone que debo permanecer en el hogar de las acllas, el acllahuasi, y aprender a tejer, adorar al Sol y hacer brebajes, hasta que me casen con algún noble o me ofrezcan como sacrificio al Dios Sol. —

—Dios, eso apesta. —

—Lo sé, por eso soy el Amauta, un sabio y único capaz de transmitir conocimiento. El Dios Sol me dio es poder y Consejo Imperial y el Inca estuvieron de acuerdo, al menos hasta que me casen, pero yo no lo permitiré así que... —

— ¿Te quedaras soltera y virgen para siempre? — Eric rio. —Terminarás con arena en la vagina—

—Imbécil…— susurró dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer. — Ahora volvamos, tengo que hablar con alguien cuando pasemos por Nazca. —

lololololol

— ¿No podemos directamente a la capital? Hace frio— se quejaba Eric viendo sus zapatos cubiertos de arena y sintiendo la helada brisa del desierto, sin embargo al lado de Wendy se sentía en calor, pero obviamente no se lo diría, ni pensaba acercársele,

—Pégate a mí, mi aura es cálida. Y ya te lo dije necesito hablar con alguien en Nazca antes de ir a la capital. —

— ¿Para qué? — apresuró su paso colocándose relativamente cerca de ella.

—Para que ningún otro idiota vuelva caer en una tumba que se supone debería estar cubierta. Solo conozco de alguien capaz de abrir ese tipo de tumbas y ahí está— apuntó hacia una figura lejana con piel completamente blanca inclinada sobre la arena—. ¡Tony! — la figura dejo de jugar con la arena y volteo su ovalado rostro hacia Wendy y Eric mostrando un par de ojos rojos. Que al parecer de Cartman se hacían más grande conforme se acercaban.

Una vez en frente, Eric lo supo esa cosa era todo menos humana.

— ¡¿Por qué desenterraste una tumba, Tony?! — a pesar de los gritos Tony volteo hacia la arena pasando su largo dedo una y otra vez por ella dejando líneas gruesas por donde tocaba. — ¡Escúchame, Tony! —rugió la pateando la arena borrando los trazos en el proceso. — ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes hacer figuras raras en el desierto! —

— ¿Amauta que es eso? — preguntó intrigado Cartman mirando a Tony.

—Son las estúpidas líneas que Tony hace en Nazca. —

—Yo me refería a tu amiguito Tony. —

—I am looking for America. — habló Tony con cierto tono computarizado.

—Oh pues es Tony, no sé qué es. Solo vino un día del cielo, los colores en el viento me dijeron que viene de un lugar muy lejano. No entendemos lo que dice pero ha sido de provecho en el Imperio, nos ayudó a hacer casas, varios templos y Machu Picchu. Siempre habla de un tal America pero no tengo idea de a que quien se refiere. —

—Hamburgers—

— ¡Cállate, Tony! —rugió Wendy. — Sé que entiendes. Así que… ¡Deja de joder! ¡No vuelvas a escarbar en las tumbas! —

Cartman sonrió viendo como el extraterrestre hacia una reverencia ante Wendy.

—Ahora sí, larguémonos. Nos espera una larga reunión. —

lololololol

—Serás expulsado del Imperio. — hablo Kyle Wari Broflosvki al salir dela sala de reuniones del Consejo Imperial.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

—Es tu castigo por huir hacia el desierto. — agregó Kyle sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Cartman lo hubiera golpeado de no haber sabido que en cualquier momento el chico podría transformarse en un jaguar, prueba de ello eran las orejas y cola del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, Eric, lo intente. — Wendy, es decir el Amauta, se veía afligido al salir tras de Kyle— Pero solo Butters y yo votamos en contra. —

— ¿Entonces el judío voto a favor? Era de esperarse. —

—Ya te he dicho que no soy un judío, bola de grasa. Ni si quiera tengo idea de que es eso. — Kyle mostró sus colmillos. — Ahora largo del Imperio. Debo ir a entrenar a mi aprendiz—

—Aguarda, Kyle, aún podemos apelar. —

— ¿Apelar? — llego Stan con el odio en su mirar— Te respeto, Wendyl, pero dudo mucho que…—observo a Eric de arriba abajo. — este hombre tenga lo que se necesite para apelar. —

— ¿De que estas hablando, puta llama? He sido capaz de controlar a más de un millón de personas, he visto y hecho cosas indescriptibles, así que respeta mi autoridad. ¡Hago lo que quiero y yo quiero apelar! —

Una voz emitió una breve carcajada.

—Kenny. — recriminó Wendyl.

— ¿Qué? Es tan gracioso que la llama gorda quiera apelar. Que lo haga, me quedare con lo que quede de él. —

— ¿A qué se refiere que con lo que quede de mí? —

Wendyl iba a responderle pero Craig apareció seguido de Butters y ante el Inca no se debe hablar a menos que él te lo ordene.

—Escuche que Eric Cartman quiere apelar. ¿Es eso cierto, Amauta? —

—Sí, señor. Él está dispuesto a todo con tal de permanecer dentro del Imperio. —

—Hm…— Craig cerró los ojos concentrándose en el poder de su ojo astral. — Si así lo ha decidido que se acerque. — Cartman vacilo recordando las palabras de Kenny antes de acercarse. — Yo, Craig Hakan Tucker, hijo del Dios Sol autorizo a Eric Cartman a iniciar un proceso de apelación y le doy el arma que podrá necesitar para valiente hazaña. — el báculo del Inca emitió un brillo dorado y aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados poso el extremo sobre la cabeza de Eric, de inmediato el brillo viajo desde e báculo hacia el cráneo del chico. Craig abrió los ojos mirando su obra con satisfacción. — Ahora estás listo. Amauta explícale sus tres misiones. Que el Sol te acompañe, Eric Cartman. — pasado aquel momento Craig volvió a su monótono semblante. — aunque pocos han regresado con vida. — agregó saliendo del lugar, se le había antojado jugar con Stripe.

—Pero que… ¡¿Que se supone que soy?! — una cola peluda y anillada salía desde su trasero, unas orejas relativamente cortas, blancas por dentro y por fuera sobresalían de su castaña cabellera, Cartman no podía verlo pero marcas negras rodeaban sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, su nariz se ahora era puntiaguda y sus cejas ahora estaban pobladas. — Soy un…—

Un viento con hojas de colores atravesaron el salón volando hacia Wendyl. — ¿Un mapache? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos. — dijo hacia las hojas que como entraron salieron del lugar.

—Wendyl si quieres perder tu tiempo, adelante. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. — dijo Stan antes de irse.

—Espero que sobrevivas. — hablo Kyle riendo entre dientes al salir bajo la luz de la luna en forma de jaguar.

—Yo no. ya quiero saborearte, llamita gorda. — Kenny se alejó medio caminando medio volando con las alas apareciendo entre sus brazos. — saludare a la tortuga por ti, Amauta. —

—Yo s-sí estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que pueda, Eric. Solo búscame, e-excepto durante el día. Debo ir a vigilar, n-nos vemos. —

— ¿Amauta hijo de puta, quieres explicarme que de que mierda se trata todo esto? —

Wendyl suspiro. — Te lo explicare, Eric. Has pedido un puesto de habitante en el Imperio. Ese es el puesto más fácil de conseguir pero… ¡Tú saliste huyendo! Por lo que se ha vuelto tres veces más difícil. —

—Sigo sin entender ni una mierda ¿Por qué soy un maldito mapache? —

Wendy lanzo un gritito. — No decimos esa palabra. —

— ¿Maldito? — Wendyl volvió a gritar. — ¡Carajo! Dejaré de decirla pero explícate mejor. —

Wendyl volvió a suspirar. — Para conseguir un puesto en este Imperio se debes ganártelo. ¿Crees que Kyle, tan, Kenny, Butters o incluso yo conseguimos ser lo que somos con solo pedirlo? —

— ¿Entonces ellos también apelaron? —

Wendyl volvió a suspirar. — Eso solo aplica cuando el Consejo falla en tu contra y solo vas al Consejo en circunstancias especiales como la tuya. —

—Aun no me has explicado porque soy un maldi…—se detuvo al ver la expresión de Wendyl— jodido mapache. —

Wendyl respiro con alivio. — Kyle, Butters, Stan y Kenny eran humanos… —

— ¿Y qué pasó? —

—No me interrumpas— chilló Wendyl, a regañadientes Eric se mantuvo en silencio. — pidieron una posición en el Imperio y entonces un poder se les fue otorgado para usar como arma para alcanzar su meta. Stan mató a un Jarjacha, son llamas con cabeza de personas que han sido castigadas por Dios por cometer incesto, si los miras a los ojos te hipnotiza y te mata. —

— ¿Es por eso que Stan es una puta llama? —

—No, eso fue solo una coincidencia. Él solicitó ser jefe de una región, tuvo que matar al Jarjacha sin poderes. Una vez cumplida su misión, la llama del Collasuyo era la que se acomodaba más a su personalidad y él aceptó ese nuevo poder. —

— ¿Qué hizo el judío? —

Wendyl suspiró dando unos pasos hacia las tierras bajas del valle. Cartman lo siguió, bajo el resplandor de la luna notó que la piel de Wendy brillaba con peculiaridad como porcelana. Wendyl tomó asiento, Cartman le imitó algo incómodo, aun no sabía cómo manejar su cola de mapache. — Kyle…mató a una Runamula, mitad mula y mitad mujer. —

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Amauta hijo de puta? — Eric la miró de perfil, Wendy era el vivo retrato de la melancolía y tristeza. — ¿Wendy? —

—Kyle mató a Bebe. — Cartman no sabía a quién se refería pero debía ser alguien importante. — Ella también era una virgen del sol. ¿Sabes por qué se forman las Runamulas? — Eric negó— son mujeres que tuvieron sexo con quienes no debieron. En el día son mujeres comunes pero en la noche se trasforman y botan fuego por la boca matando a todo el que se acerque. —

— ¿Y ustedes lo sabían…?—

Ella negó—Obviamente nadie lo supo hasta que vimos a un chamuscado Kyle ahorcarla hasta la muerte. —

—Que mierda…—

—Lo fue. Pero Kyle se recuperó se consiguió un aprendiz, que según él es lo más perfecto de lo perfecto y será su sucesor cuando muera.— sonrió levemente. — Ayude a Butters con su misión, capturar al bufeo colorado. Es un gran pez al fondo del rio pero cuando sale se transforma en un joven apuesto, engaña a las mujeres y las ahoga. —

— ¿Fuiste la carnada? — ella asintió. — ¿Y cómo era? ¿Más apuesto que yo? —

Wendy rio— Claro que sí, idiota. — se puso de pie. — vamos a tu hogar temporal. Por lo que el viento me dijo eres nocturno, así que tu primera misión empezara mañana a penas se oculte el sol. —

— ¡Espera! Todo lo que me has dicho... ¿Tendré que pelear con un jodido monstruo como esos? —

—Con tres, en realidad. — la cara de Cartman no tenía precio. — no te preocupes, lo harás bien. —

—Por eso todos ellos decían que no lo lograría. El pobre quería comerme. —

—Ah, por Kenny no te preocupes, solo bromeaba, suele comer carroña, ya sabes es parte de ser un cóndor. —

— ¡¿Cómo mierda pude ser esto apelar?! —

—Tú lo hiciste difícil al irte, si te hubieras quedado nada de esto seria necesario. —

— ¡Ese no es buen argumento! —

— ¡¿Y todo esto sí?! Solo acéptalo no había nada mejor. —

— ¿Pero por qué? —

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o no? —

Cartman miro a Wendyl la luna aún se reflejaba por su piel y cualquier rastro de tristeza ya había abandonado su rostro reemplazándola por una más fiera. — Supongo que no tengo opción... pero esto me rompe las bolas. — Wendy rio a carcajada limpia mientras golpeaba reiteradamente la espalda de Eric.

lololololol

La noche siguiente mientras las estrellas y la luna iluminaban todo el Imperio, Wendyl llevó a Eric hacia una de las laderas del valle.

— ¿Entonces a que me enfrentare? — preguntó Cartman siguiendo a la chica sintiéndose cada vez más cansado.

—No hables. Estamos cerca de Machu Picchu, tus pulmones no están adaptados a esta clase de altura. Ten, mastícalas. — de entre su túnica de Amauta saco unas cuantas hojas de olor peculiar. — Es coca, Kyle me las dio. — con cautela Eric agarró las hojas. — aunque no lo creas, Kyle, aunque se la pasa hablando de lo perfecto que es su aprendiz, es una buena persona siempre dispuesta a ayudar.— me dijo dónde encontrar al Muqui. —

— ¿Elsh qué? — preguntó con la boca llena de hojas de coca.

—Es una especie de duende, se oculta en las minas. Han estado perdiéndose niños y adultos en el Imperio, el Muqui es el que se lleva a los niños. —

— ¿Y lost adultos? —

—No hables con la boca llena, mapache. Y no te preocupes de los adultos ya te ocuparas de eso luego. Ahora. — Wendyl lo empujó hacia dentro de una cueva. — encuéntralo y... —

— ¡Le saco la mierda! —

—No, Cartman, no. Para detener un Muqui no es necesario matarlo, solo debes quitarle su energía vital, y esa es su oro. —

— ¿Es judío? — Wendy frunció el entrecejo. — mira, Amauta hijo de puta, si dices que es un jodido duende judío lo haré mejor. —

—Es un duende judío y debes quitarle su oro. — suspiró con cansancio. — ¡Ahora entra y quítale su oro a ese estúpido judío! —

—Hare que me chupe las bolas. —

lololololol

—Así que…— comenzó Cartman

—Sí…— respondió la criatura.

—Tú eres…. —

—Exacto. Soy el Muqui, señor de las minas y raptor de niños de este Imperio. —

— ¿Y usas un bikini? —

—El señor cóndor lo olvido en una cueva muy cerca de aquí. Supuse que era una armadura de alto valor. —

Más que el traje en si lo que sorprendió a Cartman fue la seriedad en las palabras del pequeño hombre. Además se hacía una idea de lo que el cóndor (Kenny) hacia con un bikini oculto en las montañas.

—La armadura le queda estupendamente, señor Muqui. —

—Gracias. Ahora largo de mi mina. —

—En realidad, vengo aquí con una propuesta para usted. —

El Muqui parecía intrigado dando algunos pasos tomo asiento sobre una roca saliente. — ¿Qué clase de propuesta? —

La luz era escasa pero gracias a sus nuevos poderes había sido capaz de encontrar al Muqui entre el gran laberinto de túneles de la mina. Cartman imitó al Muqui sentándose como un hombre de negocios lo haría en una oficina de lujo y no en una mina con un duende en bikini.

—Esto es así, señor Muqui. Los niños han estado desapareciendo y como es obvio se le ha atribuido la culpa a usted. — el Muqui asintió. — No sé qué hará con los niños y tampoco me importa así que cálmese. Como usted bien sabe en el Imperio no pararan hasta que alguien acabe con usted. — El Muqui gruñó— yo le ofrezco un trato. Me encargaré que nadie vaya tras de usted, pero a cambio usted deberá reducir su número de niños raptados. Solo pido eso. —

— ¿Nada más? —

—Nada más, señor Muqui. — Cartman sonreía.

El duende en bikini lo pensó unos segundos mientras rascaba su mentón, finalmente aceptó.

Cartman sonrió aún más. — Trato hecho. — extendió su mano, el Muqui miró la mano ante él y con algo de desconfianza estiró la propia. — ¡Estúpido duende judío! — el Muqui no alcanzó a comprender que sucedía hasta que fue aplastado por los cerca de ochenta kilos de Eric.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —

— ¡Dame tu oro judío! — exigió Cartman moviendo su trasero sobre la espalda del duende y usando su cola para taparle los ojos.

—Yo no…—

— ¡Dame el oro de una vez, judío de mierda! — el pobre duende se quedaba sin aire y se agitaba como una cucaracha envenenada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero déjame. — el duende paso sus manos por su cuello sacando una bolita de tela. — Aquí tienes, ahora déjame. —

— ¡No me engañas, maldito duende judío! —

El duende sollozó— No lo entiendes, si te lo doy moriré. —

—Eso es lo que mereces, por ser un puto pedófilo. —

— ¿Un qué? — el Muqui esperó una respuesta que nunca que llegó. Cartman acababa de quitarle la verdadera bolsa de oro de su cuello. El Muqui quedo reducido a una pila de polvo y bikini.

—Extrañaba tanto esto. —

lololololol

—Aquí tienes. — la bolsa con el oro aterrizo en manos de Wendyl. — No fue difícil. —

—Sabía que lo lograrías, llama gorda. — sonrió la chica con aprobación

—Soy el gran Eric Cartman, claro que lo iba a lograr, perra. Además ahora soy un mapache no una jodida llama y no estoy gordo, solo con kilos demás. ¿Cuándo has visto un general nazi con sobrepeso? —

—Como sea, mapache. Quiero que mires tu oro judío. —

En las manos de Wendyl estaba el contenido de la bolsa pero había un problema.

—Eso es… ¿plata? —

Ella rio—No te alarmes, Eric. El oro de los Muqui es en realidad plata. Hare buen uso de ella. Ahora a dormir, casi amanece. He dejado comida en tu casa. Nos veremos mañana aquí mismo. —

lololololol

—Eric, este será tu misión más importante. —

— ¿No deberíamos hacerla al final? —

—No hay tiempo. Últimamente los cuyes recién nacidos han sido masacrados y las llamas embarazadas…bueno a ellas…—

—Se les ha arrancado los fetos de la matriz. — completó Stan acercándose, su rostro denotaba cansancio y no era para menos él era diurno. — No sabemos quién o que lo está haciendo. Solo que ataca de noche y sin ser visto. —

— ¿Y quieren que yo…?— habló Eric.

—Kenny y Butters lo han intentado, yo lo he intentado. Estos días han sido los peores para las llamas y cuyes, nuestro Señor teme por su mascota gigante. No te lo pediríamos si no estuviéramos desesperados. —

—Así que la llama necesita mi ayuda. ¡Ja! ¿No decías que era una pérdida de tiempo mi apelación? —

—Aun lo pienso, pero puede haber una oportunidad de atrapar al culpable si somos más — a penas termino de hablar aparecieron Kyle, Butters y Kenny.

—Butters y yo encontramos el rastro, Stan. — habló Kyle con su cuerpo en tensión. —Pero es muy débil…—se escuchaba el pánico en su voz.

— Debemos ir…— dijo Kenny — ¡Ahora! —

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, solo se limitaron a seguir al cóndor.

lololololol

—Cartman y Butters se transformaran e irán al frente, Kyle y yo atrás. Wendyl tú te quedas en la entrada. —

— ¿Por qué debo ir al frente? — Protestó Eric— ¿Y por qué el Amauta hijo de puta se debe quedar? —

—Sí, Stan ¿Por qué debo quedarme? —

—Pues…Wendy, digo Wendyl…—

—Déjalo, Stan, lo entiendo. —

—No, Wendy digo Wendyl, Amauta. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué debes ser así? —

— ¿Así como, Stan? —ella alzó una ceja.

— ¡Carajo, dejen de pelear! El pobre y el gato ya entraron. —

Stan bufó y se adentró a la cueva.

Wendyl respiró profundo intentando calmarse. —Eric, ten esto. — con brusquedad le paso una bolsa de tela. Cartman la reconoció al instante era la bolsa donde estaba el "oro" del Muqui.

Cartman abrió la bolsa pero en lugar de encontrar la plata ahora había unos instrumentos filudos plateados. — Garras. —

— Fueron hechas por un tal Hefesto o algo así. Vaya nombre más raro. Dice que es un dios del fuego o algo así. Es poco agraciado, pero es muy bueno con el metal, aunque solo viene cada cierto tiempo al Imperio, nos ha ayudado a hacer muchas de nuestras obras. —

— ¿Y por qué me las das? —

— Pensé que combinarían con esa cola y orejas, ahora entra. Yo me quedaré a hacer guardia, debo rezarle al Sol y a la tortuga. —

—Nunca entendí lo de la tortuga. ¿Es algún estúpido dios? —

Wendy estaba a punto de responder cuando gritaron desde el interior de la cueva: — ¡Llama gorda, mueve el culo! —

— ¡Carajo! —

lololololol

Al inicio solo se percibían la humedad en las paredes combinándose con los minerales de la cueva. Sin embargo Kyle y Butters en su forma animal captaban algo que el resto no, algo débil muy débil pero entre la humedad y las rocas percibían el olor metálico de la sangre.

— ¿Cómo es que no han podido capturarlo? — preguntó Cartman ya con sus nuevas garras.

Stan resopló. — esta no es la primera vez que venimos en grupo, pero cada vez nos acercamos el rastro desaparece. —

—Pues hoy me tienen a mí, será diferente. —

—Eso esperamos, bola de grasa. — gruñó Kyle. — Aunque sigo pensando que debí traer a mi aprendiz, es muy bueno cazando. —

— ¡Dejen de hablar! — Las fosas nasales de Kenny se abrieron— es carroña, los fetos y cuyes están cerca. —

Todos corrieron tras de Kenny, girando solo cuando él lo hacía y aumentando la velocidad cuando él lo hacía. Tras unos minutos la sensación de estar andando en círculo aumento, sin embargo todo cambio al estar al menos más de una hora en línea recta. Finalmente, cuando Cartman comenzaba a quejarse, vieron al final del túnel una gran luz.

La gran luz resultó ser un enorme pedazo de selva. No, no era un pedazo, era la selva misma.

— ¿Kyle…?—

—No me preguntes, Stan, no tengo idea de cómo terminamos aquí. —

Kenny dio unos pasos sobre la tierra olfateando el aire. — El rastro termina aquí—

—Eso es imposible, olfatea bien, pobre. — Cartman se recostó en una de las paredes, bastante aburrido.

— ¡No me llames así, llama gorda! —

— ¡No insultes a las llamas! —Stan gritó logrando una risa de Kyle.

Kenny gruñó — ¡No insulto a las llamas lo insultó a él! —

Una risa se escuchó por entre los árboles y el espeso follaje. — ¿Eres tú? — la pregunta hizo eco en el ambiente, silenciándolo completamente.

—No de nuevo…— Kyle susurró con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

De entre las hojas, salió una figura humana. Kenny la reconoció al instante. — ¿K-Karen? — retrocedió unos pasos hacia la cueva. — Es imposible…—

—Te he extrañado tanto. —

Una flecha se materializó en manos de Kyle— ¡Kenny! —gritó— Aléjate —

— ¿Es que no la ves? ¡Es Karen! — rio nerviosamente mientras surcos de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. — ¡Esta viva! —

Kenny la vio sonreír. Sus cabellos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban con inocencia y su piel…su piel ya no era de un blanco enfermizo, el color que el río una vez le arrebató había vuelto.

— ¡Aléjate, monstruo! — esta vez gritó Butters blandiendo una hacha.

Inmediatamente Stan se convirtió en llama y escupió directo al rostro de la niña. Por un instante la figura de Karen parpadeo mostrando a un ser con patas de cabra en lugar de pies y un cuerpo deforme y demacrado.

Kenny la miró desconcertado— ¿Karen? —

Eric avanzó posicionándose detrás de ella, tocando con sus garras los delgados hombros de la niña, estaba helada. — Sé reconocer un monstruo cuando lo veo y tu pequeña eres uno. —

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre, calabacín? — Eric frunció el ceño a la imagen de su madre y apretó el agarre sobre sus hombros, la mujer era más alta pero él no pensaba soltarla. — Me haces daño, querido. —

Oh, no. él no caería con trucos de un monstruo. —Calla, puta. — tan pronto como lo dijo hundió sus garras hasta el fondo, la figura de su madre aulló mientras parpadeaba a velocidad alarmante. — ¿Qué esperas judío? Mátala. — Kyle de mala gana hizo aparecer un arco y apuntó hacia el pecho de Liane Cartman. su única flecha se triplico haciendo tres agujeros en el pecho de la mujer, Liquido verde escurría por la heridas. —Sangre de monstruo— de una patada Eric la tumbo.

Stan, aun como llama, se acercó y comenzó a escupirle hojas y saliva.

El monstruo reveló su verdadera forma mientras gritaba y daba su último suspiro.

Butters le dedicó una media sonrisa a Kenny en un vano intento de reconfortarlo. Kenny limpia con furia las lágrimas de su rostro y se internó en las sombras de la cueva.

lololololol

—Los Chullachaqui. Son bestias selváticas toman la apariencia de alguien a quien has amado y te hacen seguirlos para perderte en la selva. —Kyle suspiró, su arco se evaporó. — Han estado desapareciendo a los adultos del Imperio. —

— ¡Chullachaqui hijo de puta! — espetó Cartman limpiando sus garras de líquido verde.

Butters sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen del monstruo. — ¿E-Ella era tu madre? —

—No es de tu incumbencia. — Eric sonó notablemente molesto, ya tenía suficiente con haber tenido que ver morir a su madre por segunda vez. — Al menos matamos a la bestia. —

—Sí…— Stan habló —pero aún falta encontrar al asesino de cuyes y llamas. —

—Lo haremos luego, chicos. Ahora vámonos. — Cartman avanzó hacia el túnel pero ninguno lo seguía. —No comiencen con sus mierdas y caminen. Este mapache necesita comer. —

lololololol

— ¿Wendy a donde se fue Kenny? — preguntó Stan cuando salió de la cueva.

—Stan, te lo he dicho unas mil veces. —resopló — Cuando me veas usando esta ridícula ropa de sabio. ¡Soy el jodido Amauta! y no tengo idea de donde se fue Kenny. —

—Oh, santo Sol. Debe estar devastado—

—Ire a verlo— Kyle se apresuró a convertirse en jaguar siendo seguido por Butters como tigrillo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? él no me dijo nada. —

—Ahora no, Wendy. Nos vemos después. —

El Amauta lanzó un grito ahogado. — ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser un idiota?! — lanzó una patada tan fuerte que la cueva retumbó.

—Sí que eres fuerte, Amauta hijo de puta. — observó Eric con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ah, Cállate! A veces solo quiero golpear su estúpida cabeza de llama. —suspiró— o sacarle ambas peludas orejas para usarlas luego en las mías cuando haga frio. —

Eric Cartman hizo un gesto despectivo—Eso es muy vulgar. Sería mejor hacer experimentos con su cuerpo. —

— ¡Eso es brillante! Si…yo pudiera su estómago abrir, muchos colores habrían sin fin. ¿Te imaginas los tejidos? — preguntó con emoción.

—Y si sus ojos sacas…—

—Quizás podríamos criar vacas. He oído por Kenny de ellas. Buen ojo para el ganado —

Cartman olio sus axilas, su rostro se contrajo —Y quizás algo para que no apesten tanto. —.

— ¿Cómo el jabón? Aquí no existe pero una brisa me lo contó. Oh que magnifico jabón —

— ¿De su piel de llama? —

—No importa que se lava. — rio. — Sabes… para haber sido un asesino tienes la mente más abierta. —

— ¡Ja, puta! Digan lo que digan de los nazis no hemos sido ni machistas ni sexistas. —

—Eso es un engaño. —

— Shh...que a nadie hace daño. —

lololololol

— ¿Y qué pasó con Kenny? — preguntó mientras caminaban de regresó al lugar de Cartman.

—Apareció un Chullachaqui en forma de su hermana muerta, se fue mientras la matábamos. —

El Amauta se detuvo recostándose en una pared invisible. — Esla quinta vez. Odio a esos monstruos. Kenny no ha sido el mismo desde la muerte de Karen. —

— ¿No siempre fue pobre? —

Wendyl rodó los ojos continuando con su caminata. — Kenny hizo cosas inimaginables para alcanzar la inmortalidad, él lo hizo porque quería traerla de vuelta. Pero regresar la vida es imposible. —

Eric recordó la conversación de días anteriores. El Amauta hijo de puta o Wendy, no lo recordaba, le contó sobre lo que Kyle, Stan y Butters habían hecho para ser líderes de las provincias y obtener sus poderes, pero no menciono al inmortal Kenny Sunk'u McCormick. — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —

—Cosas inimaginables. —

— ¿Qué cosas? —

—No te lo puedo decir. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Una muñeca te habló te dijo cosas que no puedes repetir? — el Amauta sacudió la cabeza con un notable ceño fruncido. — ¿No lo sabes, no? —

—No es eso, solo que…no me quero extender. Creo que ya hay demasiado, además no aportaría nada. —

— ¿No sabes que poner, no, Amauta hijo de puta? —

La piel de la chica brilló con intensidad bajo la luz de la luna, sus facciones parecían de porcelana. Cartman tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con fuerza para concentrarse, Wendyl parecía ajena sobre el poder de su cuerpo.

— Prefiero hacer cosas más productivas, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¡Apura! No te quedes aquí, la luz de una pantalla puede ser muy fuerte. —lo empujó hacia dentro de su cabaña. — Nos veremos mañana para tu última prueba. —

— ¿Ultima? —

—Sí, el Chullachaqui fue la segunda. Felicidades. — y tras una breve sonrisa el Amauta volvió al Acllahuasi.

lololololol

—Despierta…—

—Despierta…—

— ¡Despierta! —

Si Eric no hubiera estado durmiendo en el suelo hubiera caído en él producto de la violenta sacudida.

— ¡Carajo! — refunfuñó sentándose en el suelo.

—Apresúrate, llama gorda. — el Amauta le asestó una patada en una de sus piernas.

— ¡Puta! —

—Cállate y apresúrate. —

Cartman gruñó— ¿Por qué? El sol aún no se oculta. —.

— Kenny encontró el rastro. —

Un olor metálico inundaba el valle.

—El olor de la sangre. — dijo el Amauta. — se ha vuelto más fuerte, debe estar cerca. —

Stan Usuy Marsh los miraba bufando y con el entrecejo fruncido. —Ya era hora que llegaran. Wendy vuelve al Acllahuasi, Cartman sígueme el resto está…—

Wendyl empujó a Cartman—Stan, estas bien jodido si crees que me iré a esconder. Eric y yo vamos. —

—La virgen tiene razón…—Wendyl le dedico una mirada llena de rabia— digo el Amauta. Vamos—

—No lo entiendes, Wendy. —la preocupación salió en cada una de sus palabras. — Podría ser peligroso, es un monstruo al que nunca nos hemos enfrentado. —

—No me importa. Ahora vamos, el resto debe estar esperándonos. —

—Pero…

Ella no espero que siguiera hablando, se adelantó con Cartman.

—Maldita sea. — gruño Stan sobándose el puente de la nariz.

lololololol

Butters, Kyle y un inusualmente callado Kenny los esperaban a solo unos metros todos agachados entre los matorrales.

—Alguien acaba de entrar por la gruta del monte. — informó Kyle.

Wendyl conocía esa zona la había usado un par de veces para comunicarse con la tortuga y los colores del viento—Ahí solo hay agua hasta la superficie, debe estar loco. —

—O desesperado por ocultar algo. —habló Stan.

—Y alimentarlo. — Todos volvieron sus cabezas mirando a Cartman. — ¿Cómo creen que logramos ocultar los campos? ¿Poniéndolos en la capital? —

— ¿D-de qué campos habla? —

—Eso no importa, Butters. — Kenny lo calló. — Debemos seguirlo. — no espero la respuesta de sus compañeros y corrió hacia la gruta.

Era grande y completamente llena de agua de nubes. Un par de veces sintieron un tirón en sus piernas, pero Kyle se encargó del monstruo transformándose en jaguar y luchando en las profundidades, pero eso solo era el comienzo. Una vez llegaron al final de la caverna tuvieron que zambullirse totalmente aguantando la respiración lo suficiente hasta salir por el otro lado de la gruta.

Una vez pusieron un pie sobre tierra un temblor se produjo sacudiendo la tierra y trayendo rocas tan grandes como camiones. Donde antes había solo una entrada para la siguiente cámara ahora había tres

— Quiere impedir que sigamos. — habló el Amauta.

Kyle olfateo la zona. — Por ahí— señaló la tercera.

Cuando entraron la temperatura descendió podían ver el vaho de sus alientos, el olor de la sangre flotaba en el aire.

—Esto apesta. — se quejó Cartman. Admitió para sus adentros que la sangre de judío olía mejor que la sangre de cuyes y llamas.

Mientras avanzaban escucharon una risa cantarina.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Butters? —

—No soy yo. —

— ¡Rápido, el olor casi desaparece! —

Una chica rubia de impactantes ojos azules bloqueaba la entrada.

— ¡Bebe! — gritó Wendyl.

—No es Bebe es Bárbara. — rio la chica. Kyle se adelantó con arco y flecha en mano. — ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kyle? ¿Matarme por segunda vez? — el labio inferior de Kyle tembló, solo ahí se dio cuenta que lo había estado presionado con sus colmillos. — Wen… ¿lo dejaras matarme, a mí, tu mejor amiga? —

— ¡No te atrevas a jugar con el recuerdo de Bebe! — Wendyl la abofeteo tan fuerte que la chica termino en el suelo con una marca roja y punzante en el rostro. — ¡Ella faltó al compromiso de castidad, si yo la volviera a ver, la materia con mis propias manos! —

—El hijo de puta tiene poder. — silbó Cartman.

—Wen… ¿Cómo has…—

—Oh, por favor, cállate de una maldita vez, Chullachaqui de mierda. — Wendyl alzó una piedra pulida con un poderoso filo sobre el cuello de su amiga. Escurrió líquido verde, la sangre de los monstruos. — soy Wendyl, el Amauta. — agregó levantándose mientras sacudía su manto sagrado de sabio—Sigamos, chicos. —

Nadie discutió que ella entrará primero a la siguiente cámara.

lololololol

— Tu. ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Wendyl.

— ¿Yo? — respondió Eric detrás de ella.

Antes que Wendyl le tirará un codazo Stan avanzó— ¿Pip…?—

Un joven de hebras doradas como el sol y ojos color del cielo lloraba arrodillado sobre unas rocas acumuladas al centro del lugar, tenía su vestimenta hecha jirones con sangre en ella y un rostro demacrado de no haber dormido por días.

— ¡Por el Sol! — gritó Kyle— Pip no debes estar acá, es peligroso. — se acercó al chico pero este retrocedió hacia el montículo de rocas. — ¿Estas bien? —

Cartman gruño, no le sorprendió sentir cierta aversión hacia el chico. Además de matar judíos, Eric perseguía homosexuales y negros. Y en ese preciso instante, le hubiese encantado lanzar al chico a un campo de concentración con un triángulo rosa en su pecho. — ¿Quién es el marica? — preguntó.

Butters era el más cercano y fue el que respondió aun sin entender la última palabra. — Es Pip, un sanador hijo de Apolo, muy bueno en el arco. —

Eric alzó una ceja— Creo que te equivocaste de mito. —

—Yo llevare a Pip de vuelta. — dijo Kyle con un brazo en la muñeca del chico y llevándolo hacia la salida.

Todos asintieron.

—Espera. — Eric lo detuvo— Antes de que huyas con el marica, quizás quiera decirnos que hacia aquí. — le dedico una mirada inquisidora. Pip tembló.

Kyle empujo a Cartman—Basta. — le advirtió apareciendo una flecha entre sus manos. Un brillo felino cruzó sus ojos.

Kenny suspiró—Aunque lo odie admitir, la llama gorda tiene razón. Kyle sé que Pip es tu aprendiz con lo del arco, pero…— se dirigió a Pip— ¿Podrías decirnos qué sucedió? —

Más lágrimas surcaron su rostro. —Ustedes…ustedes lo quieren matar. ¡Él me lo dijo! —

Kyle lo soltó y desapareció la flecha, tomando a Pip de los hombros para mirarlos a los ojos. Quería darle calma, ellos tenían una buena relación maestro-alumno, Kyle tenía plena confianza en su aprendiz— ¿Quién, Pip? —

—Sí ¿Quién? — preguntó Kenny acercándose al lado de Kyle.

Giro su rostro, sus ojos llorosos apuntaron hacia el montón de rocas.

Wendyl fue el que se acercó con la piedra afilada en su mano.

— ¡No! —gritó Pip deshaciéndose del agarre de Kyle y corriendo entre el Amauta y las rocas.

—Apártate. —

Pip sacudió la cabeza. —No dejare que le hagan daño. — en su mano apareció una flecha.

— ¡Pip! —gritó Kyle.

—Vamos a calmarnos, chicos. — Stan extendió sus brazos, con una mano toco la punta de la piedra de Wendyl. — Bájala, Amauta. Somos amigos de Pip, solo queremos hablar. ¿Entiendes?— Wendyl asintió— Bien, Pip. ¿Quisieras mostrarnos? —

Pip negó. —Váyanse. — esta vez su voz sonó firme. — Él quiere estar solo. —

—De acuerdo. — hablo Cartman. — lo haremos pero solo nos gustaría saber si es que por algún motivo tu sabes que es lo que les sucedió a los animales. Ya sabes los cuyes recién nacidos y los fetos de las llamas. —

Pip suavizó su rostro—Yo… los use para alimentarlo. —

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! —

—Calma, Stan. —pidió Butters tomándolo del hombro, sabía que su amigo llama había sido el más conmovido por la muerte de los animales pero en este momento debían ir con cuidado. —Pip solo hizo lo que creía mejor. — Pip asintió. — ¿Qué estas alimentando, Pip? —

En ese instante un llanto fuerte y desgarrador salió de entre el montón de rocas que Pip protegía.

—Tiene hambre, será mejor que se vayan. —

Todos se miraron entre sí. Kenny y Wendy con terror.

— ¿Es un bebé? — preguntó Wendy pero más sonaba como un deseo. Tenía que ser un bebé. Si no…

—D-Deben irse. A él no le gusta su presencia. —

— ¿Quién es él, Pip? — preguntó Kenny con firmeza.

—Damien…—

El llanto volvió solo que esta vez sonaba gutural e inhumano.

—Supay Wawa... — susurró Kenny— el hijo del diablo. Solo come lo que acaba de salir del vientre.—

Kyle negó—Pip jamás…—

Damien volvió a llorar. —Necesita atención. — con la intención de atender a la pequeña criatura, Pip les dio la espalda. Wendyl aprovecho ese momento para agarrarlo del cuello y empujarlo hacia Butters y Stan. Ellos sujetaron ambos brazos. — ¡Suéltenme, me necesita! —

Wendyl, Kenny y Cartman se acercaron a las rocas. Ahí había una cuna improvisada como un pesebre. " _Que ironía"_ pensó Eric. Un tejido con sangre y restos de animales cubría a la criatura. Wendyl lo destapo, un segundo después lamento haberlo hecho. ¿Un bebé? Lo que estaba sobre el pesebre no era como ninguno de los bebés que alguna vez haya visto. Era horrendo y viscoso, su piel era escamosa de un blanco enfermizo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Era antinatural que una criatura como esa tuviera un cabello tan negro y fino.

Kyle gritó apartando la mirada del pesebre. —Pip… — había tristeza y decepción en su voz— ¿Cómo has podido…?—

Eric extendió sus garras sobre la criatura —Debemos matarlo. —

—Ah! — Butters se retorció en el suelo, la flecha de Pip estaba en su estómago.

— ¡Pip! — gritó Kyle con desesperación— ¡Butters! — le tranquilizó notar que la cola de Butters aún se movía, estaba vivo, ¿Pero… por cuánto? " _No mucho_ " pensó

Stan trataba de mantener quieto a Pip agarrándolo de la muñeca que Butters había soltado, pero Pip lo alejaba como con arañazos y patadas.

El reciente ataque de Butters lo desconcertó al igual que al resto, todos miraban fijamente y sin moverse a Stan luchar contra Pip, que ahora tenía una nueva flecha.

— ¡Stan, cuidado! —

La advertencia de Wendyl llego tarde la flecha se clavó en su rodilla lanzando chorros enormes de sangre. Stan aullaba de dolor mientras retrocedía tambaleándose hacia las paredes de la cueva, respiraba con dificultad.

—Respeta mi autoridad, marica. — Cartman se acercó a Pip con panzazos y arañazos. Kyle iba a intervenir pero Eric le hizo una señal: " _Quieto, judío"._

. Pip gruñó viendo a Kenny acercarse con una hacha, Pip disparo dos flechas hacia Kenny y Cartman, Eric se apartó hacia Wendyl y Kyle, ambas flechas impactaron a Kenny una en cada pierna. Eric podía jurar que escuchó los huesos astillarse.

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó Pip La escena era densa, Butters trataba de parar el sangrado de su estómago fallando terriblemente, Kenny no se movía pero su rostro de dolor lo decía todo, mientras que Stan intentaba levantarse, pero en su estado era imposible. —No quería hacerles daño… pero no me dejaron opción. — sus ojos se oscurecieron— tres flechas aparecieron a su alrededor apuntando a Cartman, Wendyl y Kyle—Debo proteger a Damien. — las flechas avanzaron hacia sus objetivos.

lololololol

El cuerpo de Kyle actuó por instinto. Su cuerpo de jaguar recibió los tres impactos, las tres flechas sobresalían de uno de sus lados. Dolía como mierda pero sabía que las heridas no lo matarían.

Wendyl ahogó un sollozo. Kyle se paró firme, seguro y desafiante frente a Pip, rugió esperando que Cartman y Wendyl entendieran jaguar y mataran al Supay Wawa de una maldita vez.

Wendyl no hablaba jaguar, pero con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, asintió.

Kyle se encargaría del que una vez fue su perfecto aprendiz.

El niño lloraba sin parar Wendyl tomó su roca afilada y la estampó contra el cráneo del niño.

— ¡No! —gritó Pip lanzando una flecha hacia Kyle. El jaguar lo tenía acorralado y no tenía escapatoria la flecha solo sirvió para retrasar lo inevitable. Kyle titubeo pero finalmente de un zarpazo arrojo a su ex aprendiz al otro lado del lugar, se acercó y dio otro par de arañazos. La sangre brotaba drenando su vida. Un rayo de luz atravesó la estancia posándose sobre Pip dándole un aura angelical. — Señor…— susurró, un hilo de sangre escapo por la comisura de sus labios —Fallé en proteger a su hijo. Lo lamento… — el poder del rayo de sol aumentó quemando la piel de Pip. El jaguar lo veía consumirse. — Lo lamento, maestro. —sollozó—También le falle. — el jaguar lamio su mejilla un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, luego se alejó hacia Butters.

—No lo sientas. — Kenny estaba a su lado se inclinándose junto a él. Misteriosamente sus piernas estaban curadas y nadie parecía notarlo cerca de Pip. — He visto el comienzo y el fin del mundo más de un millón de veces y en todas nos volvíamos a encontrar. — Pip miró a Butters agonizando en una esquina. — No te preocupes por él. — lo calmó Kenny— Estará bien, Kyle lo llevará y yo llevare a Stan. La llama gorda y Wendyl tenían una plática que discutir acerca de sus sentimientos. — Kenny Sunk'u McCormick rio con nostalgia y cansancio — Hemos tenido estaba platica antes, Pip, y te diré por millonésima vez lo mismo. Todos los aquí reunidos nos volveremos a ver en un futuro distante y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos incluyendo a Damien y a Craig. — Pip sonrió. — las llamas casi alcanzaban su rostro. — Pero… ten en cuenta cómo te has portado hoy, así que… no te sorprenda que en el futuro no seamos buenos contigo. — Kenny quedó en silencio esperando.

— ¿Si sabias que todo esto sucedería, por….?—

— ¿Por qué dejé que todo esto pasará? — sonrió— Cambiar el destino no está en mis planes, Pip. —Kenny se levantó. — Nos veremos en unos cientos de años. —

—Tus piernas…—

—Ah, eso. Parte de ser inmortal, ahora no necesito explicaciones los incas se creen todo, borrar memorias y usar un culto a una deidad ficticia siempre pueden funcionar. Ra, Zeus, el Sol, Dios y Cthulhu no son muy distintos. — el fuego alcanzó el rostro de Pip. — es gracioso. El trabajo del fuego te acaba ahora pero te hará renacer en el futuro. — pero Pip ya no estaba para oír sus palabras. — Siempre lo mismo. —

— ¡Kenny, deja de estar parado ahí y ayúdame con Stan! —

— ¡Sí, apresúrate, pobre! —

— ¡Que no lo soy! —

" _Aún."_

lololololol

La luna y la luz de las estrellas le daba una hermosa intensidad a la piel de Wendyl, su cabello era un desastre y tenía sangre coagulada en sus ropas del hijo del diablo pero aun así brillaba más que la luna y las mismas estrellas, estar cerca de ella hacia que Cartman se sintiese cálido, era… como estar cerca del sol.

Eric Cartman suspiró. — ¡Basta de esta mierda, lo diré! ¡Wendy! —

—Soy el Amau…—

—Cállate por una vez puta. En este momento eres Wendy para mí. — ella se detuvo. Cartman tomó aire. — Ya estoy cansado de esta mierda. Cualquiera que vea esto pensara que me gustas desde hace páginas. Lo de tu piel ya lo sé, algo mágico inca bla bla bla pero… ¿Por qué tu piel brilla bajo la luna? —

—Ah, eso. Ambos por virgen. —

— ¿Todas las vírgenes brillan? —

Ella asintió—Se ahorra mucho en la cuenta de luz. —

—Aquí eso no tiene sentido. —

—Lo sé. —sonrió— ¿Pensaste que te gustaba? — Eric fingió tener arcadas mientras volvía a caminar—Entiendo, entiendo. No era necesario la dramatización. —

lololololol

Al día siguiente a penas se ocultó el sol hubo una celebración en el Imperio. El Inca, Craig Hakan Tucker garantizaba paz por lo menos durante los próximos tres meses o cuando un monstruo volviese a atacar, lo que ocurriese primero.

—Eric Cartman. — habló el Inca montado sobre Stripe, todos callaron. —Tu apelación ha procedido. Te concedo la ciudadanía como miembro del gran Imperio Inca. Retiro tus poderes de gran mapache. — le dio un rápido pero leve golpe con su báculo y en un instante las orejas y la cola desaparecieron quedando solo las garras.

—Genial, las tendré de recuerdo. —

—Has servido muy bien al Imperio—continúo Craig— Como recompensa aquí tienes a Patty Chami Nelson. — la mujer cuya piel brillaba fue empujada por otros hacia Eric.

—Iugh —expresó la chica con el asco pintado en su rostro.

—Ni hablar no quiero una puta virgen. Ya tuve suficiente con una siguiéndome estos últimos días — Patty parecía aliviada pero alguien de la multitud exclamo un _"idiota"_

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? —

Eric Cartman ahora miembro del Imperio Inca miró a las personas dentro de la celebración. Para haber pasado solo un día desde su lucha contra el Supay Wawa todos lucían bien. Butters se recuperaba rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de una sanadora virgen llamada Lexus Misk'i; Stan aun no podía pararse pero Wendyl lo ayudaba con cualquier cosa que necesitase, no le sorprendió saber que Wendy fuera la prometida virgen del chico; Kyle tenía cubierto la mayoría de su cuerpo y estaba siendo atendido por su madre judía _"Ja, solo una madre judía podría amar a un hijo judío"_ ; Kenny estaba ahí sin ningún rasguño, aun no entendía cómo podía ser eso posible, pero no pensaba dedicarle más de cinco segundos de sus pensamientos al pobre trae bikinis del futuro.

Le habían deseado la muerte, el fracaso en su apelación y habían querido comerse su carne como carroña, pero habían pasado habían pasado juntos las dos últimas pruebas, ahora era un ciudadano del Imperio y sentía que había algo más que los unía a ese cuarteto o al menos al trio de Stan, Kyle y Kenny, prefería no considerar a Butters era muy marica para su gustos, aunque haría un buen papel de sirviente. Sí…definitivamente ellos eran algo más.

Sin embargo… esbozó una sonrisa no muy amistosa.

—Ya sé lo que quiero, gran Señor Inca Craig. —

lololololol

—¡Síííííí! ¡Esto es genial! — gritaba Eric Cartman a todo pulmón mientras era llevado en hombros por los cuatro chicos líderes de las cuatro regiones del gran Imperio Inca, tres de ellos aun lastimados. Kyle Wari Broflosvki y Usqu Butters Stotch iban detrás agarrando sus enormes posaderas, recibiendo un regalo oloroso cada cierto tiempo. Adelante sosteniendo sus piernas, estaban Stan Usuy Marsh y Kenny Sunk'u McCormick a quienes pateaba cuando se aburría, que era cada cinco segundos. — ¿Cuánto falta, gran Señor Inca? —

Craig aun sobre Stripe miró su reloj….¡de sol! — Te queda media hora. —

—Perfecto. — sonrió Eric— ¡Bien, chicos, ahora díganlo como lo ensayaron! —

— ¡Eres el más apuesto, inteligente y talentoso de este y todos los universos! ¡Oh, salve, el gran y todopoderoso Eric Cartman, ex nazi americano! ¡Somos nada frente a tu gran supremacía! —dijeron los cuatro en coro.

— ¡Y yo soy solo un asqueroso, avaro, narigón y pelirrojo judío que no merece estar ante su presencia y mucho menos oler sus gases! — dijo Kyle a regañadientes.

Cartman sonrió— ¿Y? —

—Soy solo un monstruo pero seré su pobre y patético monstruo. —

— ¡Ahora, todos! —

— ¡Salve, Eric Cartman, ex nazi, miembro del Imperio Inca! —

* * *

No sé si quedó muy loko pero este es el resultado.

Hace algun tiempo que queria escribir sobre algo con lo que estoy familiarizada, creo que este concurso y su tematica ha sido una buena oportunidad. Como mencione no sé si es muy loco y mucho menos si hay comedia al extremo, pero At least I tried(?

Opiniones, criticas, criticas constructivas, alabanzas, errores, etc son bienvenidos.

Esperaré los resultados del concurso con ansias. :D

Hasta entonces. BCD


End file.
